


Control

by radioactivesunflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Danny, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve, porn pure porn, steve on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is mouthing off, Danny thinks of a better use of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing smut in years! I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Prompt from Anon on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> ps. all mistakes are my own, this is not edited

Danny watched as Steve ranted about something. Danny was not even sure anymore. His mind had shorted out after a few moments, the stress from the last case was starting to catch up with him. 

They were sitting outside, beers in hand and watching the sun set over the water. Danny still felt on edge, they had almost died. It had been Steve’s fault, the dumb SEAL had run in guns blazing with out thinking. 

Steve had caught a bullet in the shoulder and Danny had tackled him to the ground as the next shot exploded over their head. If he had moved a few moments later they would both be dead at this moment. 

“If we had gotten the information from HPD a earlier, the whole thing could be avoided.” 

Steve’s voice cut though the fog of thoughts swirling in Danny’s mind. What?! If they had the information sooner. That asshole. His control snapped. The tension that he had been feeling all day broke at Steve’s words. Jumping to his feet he had the shocked Navy SEAL at his feet in moments. Pulling him up by his shirt. Danny could feel his body trebling from the pure rage flowing through his veins. 

“If you had waited for backup we wouldn’t have almost died” He hissed into the other mans face.

With his grip still on the SEAL shirt he used his body weight to back up Steve to the wall next to the screen door. Pressing him body closer to the other his hands moved down the other mans arms. Pressing his nails into the skin as he reached down to the others wrist, leaving a trail of red marks.

Gripping the wrists tight he squeezed, Steve bit off a moan his breath coming in pants. Danny looked into his eyes, the pupils had blown wide, till there was almost no color left in them. He could feel the hardness of Steve against his hip. With out thinking Danny pressed his own against Steve thrusting his hips a little. 

Danny groaned at the feeling of Steve answering his thrust with one of his own. He noticed how Steve was bitting his lower lip to keep from making anymore noise. Danny wanted none of that, he was in control. Taking Steve’s wrists he moved them above the dark haired mans head. Slamming his body again Steve, he crushed their lips together. 

His teeth taking the place of Steve’s on his lower lip. He felt the other man go limp under him. Surrendering himself over to the control of the other, Danny growled at the thought and shoved his tongue into the waiting mouth of Steve.

He tasted like the beer they had been drinking and something that was purely Steve. They had been dancing around this for months. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped and took their partnership to the next level. 

Oxygen became needed so they broke apart panting. They were both so hard it hurt. Danny moved his grip to be able to hold Steve’s wrist with one hand the other moving down to grip Steve’s hip so hard he knew that there where going to be marks tomorrow. 

It made something rise inside him at that knowledge that Steve would be walking around tomorrow with the bruise on his hips. Acting like the boss, ordering them around and Danny would know that even though Steve was in control during the day it was Danny who was at night. 

He leaned in and sealed his lips over Steve’s throat. Sucking on the skin tasting the other man. Steve started to thrust his hips up harder looking for some form of release. Danny could have that, biting down hard Steve let out a moan that Danny knew that he could easily become addicted to.

Taking a step back Danny removed his hands from the other man. Steve just stayed there, arms still raised above his head, submissive. If possible Danny got even harder at the picture before him. Oh the things he could do to the other man, it was making his head spin but he had a single thought about what he wanted to happen tonight.  

“Get on your knees” he commanded. 

With grace that only Steve could master while looking completely undone slid to the ground. God, Danny was so hard that it hurt, actually let out a whimper when Steve finally unzipped his slacks causing some of the pressure to lessen. 

Steve was taking his time, gazing up at Danny slowly pulling down the slacks then trailing his finger tips over the wet tip of Danny’s briefs. In a flash Danny reached out his hand to grip the hair back at Steve’s neck, pulling the other mans head back being none to gentle. 

“Stop, teasing and suck me off” He growled out. Steve licked his lips and whined in pleasure. 

The teasing was over. In a few moments Steve had pulled down his briefs and took Danny’s hardness into his mouth. Danny kept his hand in Steve’s hair and Steve took him down. 

It felt amazing. Steve’s mouth was warm and tight, Danny thrusted his hips lightly and Steve moaned around him. Danny reached his other hand down and gripped Steve’s head, then started to thrust into the others mouth. 

He could hear his balls slap against Steve’s chin as his thrust came faster and deeper. Steve just took it, moaning every time Danny hit the back of his throat. Sliding his tongue over the tip as Danny pulled back, moving his head in time with the thrusts. 

Steve was made for cock sucking, Danny was sure of it. He knew that this was going to be over to soon. He was bring Steve down to meet his thrust as they sped up, Danny fucking into Steve’s mouth faster than before. Steve’s opened and he looked up at Danny, begging. It was moments like this that Danny was grateful that they could communicate with out words. 

“Touch yourself” Danny whispered. 

He watched as Steve reached down to palm himself over his jeans. Danny stilled the movement of Steve head and pulled back. Steve’s lips were red and shinny. He looked wrecked, god Danny loved it. Pulling Steve’s head back he thrust himself back in and fucked Steve’s mouth with abandon. 

Steve had his cock in hand now, jeans open and thrusting into his own hand moaning loudly around Danny’s cock. They were both so close. 

“Come for me” Danny commanded and Steve moaned even louder around him and started to come. That was all it took for Danny to let go. With one final deep thrust he came down Steve’s throat. 

Sliding out of Steve’s mouth his legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees in front of Steve. They were panting, Steve had a goofy grin on his face like he had just won some big prize. 

God this man was going to kill, Danny though as he tackled Steve to the ground planning to wipe that smile off his face and replace it with moans of pleasure as he fucked into him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry everyone i am working on the next part of ass tatt. I needed help breaking the writers block on the smut part of permenat ink. The next part is going to be nice and long to make up for the wait. Im already at 3k. 
> 
> If there are anymore prompts you want to send me on tumblr, please do! you can find me at supersealmcgarrett.tumblr.com
> 
> I am in need of more prompts 
> 
> Please comment! I want feedback, also sorry for the errors!


End file.
